Good Morning
by Mrotrax
Summary: What if Issei and Rias hadn't been interrupted by Asia in the opening minutes of Season two? Well, here's one possible answer. One-shot lemon, possibly slightly OOOC Issei, written on a dare. Read and review, would ye kindly?


**A Very Good morning**

It had been a hell of a way to wake up; the beautiful and busty president of the Occult Research Club, Rias Gremory, in his bed and using him as a hug pillow, nude as the day she was born. That alone had made this one of the greatest days of Issei's life.

And then she had offered to do something 'sexy' with him to deepen their bond as King and pawn. He has answered truthfully:

"I am a dude, so...the answer is yes."

He was fully expecting her to be teasing him and to call it off there and then; it happened in all the anime and manga he watched and read after all...

So imagine his surprise when she didn't.

"Then you want to come at me?" Rias asked. "Don't worry; I'm willing to do anything to make you happy."

In another time, another universe (or twenty) they would be unable to act upon this due to Asia coming to wake Issei up for his morning routine.

But this was not what happened here: Here, Asia slept in.

Meaning they COULD do 'anything' without interruptions. And SO much of Issei's fantasies fit into 'anything.'

Speaking of which...one of those fantasies suddenly popped into his head: A pervert he may have been; but surprisingly, Issei could also be a romantic.

"Should we really do it here?" He asked. "I mean, I already took your first kiss and..."

"Well, this is where we first met." Rias pointed out, running a hand down his chest and making Issei tighten in anticipation. "I'd say it works out. Where were you thinking of doing this?"

Issei blushed.

"Issei, you can tell me." Rias assured him.

"...In the meadow behind the school after a picnic date?" He confessed. "Or the clubhouse after everyone else was gone home?"

A less mature and petty idea came to his head:

"On Riser's desk?"

Riser.

Oh even know, Issei remembered that prick. How he had been arranged to marry Rias and cared little for her own thoughts The Phoneix Issei had put everything on the line just for a shot at fighting...and whom he had beaten by playing dirty; using holy water and crosses.

Like a true Devil, if he did say so himself.

Rias must've been guessing his thoughts, because she giggled.

"But that wouldn't be as intimate." Rias pointed out, then cupping his face into her hands as she began kissing his neck."Still, its very sweet of you to consider that.

"And don't hold back, I shouldn't do everything. Like I said, I'm willing to..."

Issei's lips met Rias' as he twisted her onto her back, surprising her in a good way. They parted for a second, and Issei drank in the sight of the beautiful young woman under him. He pushed some hair out of her face...her beautiful, scarlet hair.

"I always had my eye on you, you know." He confessed as he lightly pecked her own neck and stomach. "Your red hair, grey eyes, beautiful smile..."

Rias giggled at Issei's comments, despite being touched b his words.

"And my fantastic breasts?"

"...I was getting there." Issei assured her.

"You never did get to touch them did you?" Rias asked. "Well, there'll all yours now."

Oh how he had waited to hear those words! And act on them!

But no, not just yet. Issei was pacing himself, enjoying this. Instead, he trailed his hands along Rias' waist and legs still kissing her. He even nuzzled his nose against her own before placing gentle kisses on her eyelids.

In the midst of this, Issei's alarm clock crashed to the floor, preventing the two from being distracted.

"You seem to like my lips and face more than my breasts." Rias teased her lover between kisses.

"Well, you are delicious in all ways..." Issei smirked before an idea came to him. He then littered Rias' form with kisses as he made his way to core.

"Go for it." The redhead cooed.

Issei licked Rias' folds, delighting in her taste; a warm and cinnaomny taste, he found, but with a sweetness. As she irked back in pleasure, THEN Issei's hands finally made contact with the breasts he had obsessed over ever since he came to Kuoh.

The world went silent the second his fingers and palms rested on what many considered Rias' secondary standout feature.

They were perfect.

There were no other words to describe them. Just as he imagined them and yet even better.

Issei gently rubbed his palms into them, moving them up and down, left and right. He then nestled his face into them, delighting in their softness and the cushioning feel them greeted his face with.

Rias herself couldn't help but find Issei adorable as he did this, but her mind was also taken back by how he paced himself and how surprisingly gentle his hands were; hands that slammed Rayare and Riser into the ground and held Big Red within his Sacred Gear.

Issei suddenly lifted his face and hands from Rias, suddenly taking her by her shoulders and kissing her once again. She wrapped her arms around him as he ran his fingers through her blood red hair. She did the same on his brown hair and felt his developing lean and mean form.

He still had a while to go, but what she felt? Rias liked.

They then parted and gasped for air, fixing each other's hair before Rias laid back down and sensually asked:

"So...shall we move on to the main event?"

Surprisingly, her lover had not leapt to this as fast as she had been expecting.

"...This is your first time, right?" Issei asked, remembering that when they had first met, Rias had assured him she was still a virgin when he got the wrong impression as to how she had healed him/ why she had been naked in bed with him.

A wrong impression he hated not being true at the time, but was now grateful for. Still, there were thinsg to take into consideration now.

Spying a clean towel on his dresser, Issei reached over and apologetically looked at the girl he loved.

"I think we both know it'll hurt at first and..." He struggled. "...so as we don't wake my folks and Asia..."

He adored the nun, he truly did. He owed her a great deal...but she was like a little sister to him. He saw she liked him and didn't want to take chances in breaking her heart for as long as he could.

Rias's sensual smile faded into one of understanding. With a nod, Issei wrapped the towel over Rias' mouth

"Tap me if it hurts too much." He begged.

Once she nodded in confirmation, Issei took a deep breath and kissed Rias' forehead before he rose over her, drinking her sight once more before taking a deep breath and entering her

Rias, muffled by the gag, let out a shriek and Issei stopped, moving to pull out before she grabbed his arms. Through her wincing eyes, Issei could see the scream had come from shock more than anything. He then returned to his position, making her eyes open slightly in an unreadbale but clearly postive emotion.

Rias' face then took on a slightly annoyed look.

"Mmh." She said.

"Move?"

Rias nodded, and Issei obeyed. In and out, arching back, the two teenagers drank in the feeling of being connected to each other in the most intimate way. Issei almost gave up his dreams of having a harem in his ecstacy, thinking that this alone was all he'd need. Rias herself was even more happy to have the young man in her life; making her losing her virginty as she had imagined it, with a suprising bit of realism.

Rias' power of Destruction activated, destroying the towel and allowing her to gasp as Issei thrust in and out. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and grinding their forms. Her power, still active, destroyed the sheets of the be, leaving them on a slightly less than ideal mattress and the blanket.

From withing Boosted Gear, Ddraig decided to help spice up the moment in his own way.

"BOOST!"

Issei suddenly felt more energy coursing through his body, increasing his thrusting with vigour

"I heard...missionary actually...ain't the most satisfying position for a lady." Issei gasped between breaths, high on the feeling on Rias and barely keeping his eyes open to enjoy the sight of her. How, how he wanted to fully give into the feeling and see her at the same time...

Before she could coyly comment, despite knowing better, on HOW Issei had come to get that knowledge, Rias found their positions switched; with her on top she was soon riding Issei.

"Better?" Issei asked with a proud smirk as he enjoyed the sight of the smile on Rias' face.

"Oh yes, Issei!"

While she bobbed up and down on Issei like a pogo stick, Issei kissed her stomach. For a few minutes this kept on going, before they called each other's name as they finally let go.

Miraculously, neither Issei's parents or Asia were awoken by this.

Panting and sweaty, the two lovers lay beside each other, staring at Issei's ceiling and recalling how the past...how long it had been? Regardless, they recalled all that happened and they loved it.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

"Worth the wait?"

"Oh hell yeah. I just hope..."

"Not to worry. After this? I am definitely keeping you around for a century or two." Rias gasped, only to see Issei's attention was rapt on her. "Issei?"

Memories of Raynare and his death had come to Issei's mind while they had been resting. But? They didn't hurt as much now. He would never forget, but now he could begin to move on.

Why he had been staring at Rias? A thought had finally occurred to him after he declaration:

He had a girlfriend now. And not just any girlfriend, oh no! But he, Issei of the Perverted Trio, was the boyfriend of Rias Gremory.

"I love you." Issei said.

A blush that matched her hair covered the Ruin Princess' face, before her face softened

"I love you too." Rias smiled very sweetly, kissing his nose. They then returned to sleep, still in each other's arms.

The End

**Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

**So, my second full Lemon story...how'd I do? A friend dared me to do something like this last night, and the opening of the second season came to my head at 2:00 in the morning (couldn't sleep anyways) so, here it is.**

**I am surprised at the apparent lack of just Issei and Rias lemons (maybe I;m just not searching enoygh). I know DxD is a harem series, but...**

**Have a good one.**


End file.
